dragon_tail_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Log: 5/29/2013
Log: 5/29/2013 KuroHasu: -Like every day Kuro starts with his work so he has the rest of the day to focus on his guild members. He grabs a cup of coffe as he works as fast as he can. Hoping he's done before they come down stairs- Greenleaf102: -Sif wanders into the guild, barely able to stand up straight. Last night she had the same nightmare again since the guildmaster tried to bring back her memory. Feeling totally exhausted, she takes her flute and tries to play a bit. But the music is off, the notes sound false and sad- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Phoebe woke up from the sunlight that came trough the window of the bedroom and she blinked her eyes a few times. Quickly she threw the blankets off herself and jumped out of the bed. This time the lazyness wouldnt have a chance to get to her she would prove that she could get up quickly. Yet in her running she tripped over the blankets she tossed off herself on the floor and fell flat down on the floor. Still a little sleepy she rubbed her head. How could she get up without anything holding her back to get away from her bed- Greenleaf102: '-Sif hears a faint -thud- on the floor above, but she doesn't stop playing. She guesses it's Phoebe trying to get an active start. She can't help but faintly smile a bit- '''KuroHasu: '-He stands up as he's finished and walks to the bar after hearing some noices. He noticed Sif entering the guild and playing her flute- "Morning Sif, How are you today?" '''Greenleaf102: -She notices the guildmaster coming towards her and she puts her flute away. She crosses her arms on the counter and lays her chin on it, looking at Kuro- "G'morning master, I'm afraid I'm not so well today. How are you?" KuroHasu: -He puts his cup of coffee on the bar after taking a sip and looks at Sif- "Whats wrong? And im alright, thank you" xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Quickly she stands back up picking up her clothes while standing back up and streches herself straight again hearing a cracking sound in her back. She didnt give her the time to think bout it and quickly ran to the shower running inside and smashing the door shut behind her- ' Greenleaf102:' -she sighs deeply- "It's just... I'm having these nightmares about edolas. I can still see Phoebe attacking me so crystal clear in my mind.. it frightens me. Even though in my dream she looks... off, she is still very real. And then there is that power that sparked when you tried to get my memory back. I can still feel it lurking about, like somekind of predator waiting his change to grab me.." ' KuroHasu:' -He hears a door slam upstairs and thinks: ah Phoebe must be awake, or is it hydra? Then looks back at Sif again with a worried look on his face- "Still those nightmares yes? Im sorry to hear.. I hope they go away soon so you get enough rest and such. About that power, i think its always been inside of you, maybe its just a development in your power? your strength? Maybe its nothing to fear" ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -Quickly after 10 minutes she crawled back out of the shower and jumped in her clothes attaching all her daggers, as she never went anywhere without them, fixed her hair and makeup and ran back downstairs. First she ran back up when she noticed she forgot her shoes, took them from upstairs and put them on then ran back downstairs. Downstairs she caught her breath again and slowly walked towards Sif and master Kuro.- "Goodmorning, sorry that it took so long, again." ' KuroHasu:' -he turns his head as he noticed Phoebe coming in and greets her- "Morning Phoebe, How are you today?" xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-She fixed her clothes still a little wiggling still a little on her feet, but grins a little as she looks back up- "I am still not a morning person but further I am okay." - She looks at Sif as she smiles and then also at their master.- "And how are you both today?" ' KuroHasu: -he smiles back as he replies- "Im alright, Thank you." -He stands up as he makes breakfast and a can full of tea and puts them on the bar for anyone thats wants some- ' Greenleaf102:' -Sif doesn't really feel like talking that much, so she makes a gesture that say "i'm ok"- ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She tilts her head a little as she sees Sif making a gesture that she is okay. Immediately she remembered what happend the day before and for a moment she looked away. Then she decided to sit down on the barstool taking a little of the breakfast, less then usuall but she needed something according to her stomach- ' KuroHasu:' - Kuro suddently remembers he got new job request from people so he walks up to the mission board and puts them on it, removing the ones that are cancelled or finished- ' Greenleaf102:' -Sif looks at phoebe with a certain caution. her nightmares have got her on edge and she isn't really able to tell the difference between dreams and reality- "Hey phoebe, nothing personal, but I still don't entirely trust the situation" -she looks ahead of herself, her eyes hollow from the lack of sleep- ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She looks up from her breakfast as she smiles a little at Sif then quickly swallows as she says that it's okay and that she understands, though she feels a little knot inside of her, but also getting curious about the images of Sif. Was it really her that she saw? Could she herself be a killer and not know about it? Or was there someone who pretented to be her? The more she thought about it the more anxious she became to know the answers.- ' Greenleaf102:' -Sif sighes. She should eat something but she can't get herself to grab some food. Suddenly she feels odd. She had been feeling odd since the incident with the memory recovering magic, but this was different.. it's nature was darker. She decides to tell the guildmaster- "Umm.. master? I don't know how and why, but I'm getting a really bad feeling.." KuroHasu: -he tuns around still standing at the mission board as he looks at Sif after hearing what she told him- "A bad feeling huh?.. like something is going to happen? or as in.. a nightmare comming back?" ' xPhoebeDrOnyx': -Phoebe looks up as she hears about the bad feeling and stops eating aswell carefully putting her feet down at the ground- ' Greenleaf102:' -she tries to figure out what the bad feeling exactly is- "I'm not sure.. it kinda feels like a mix... I can't describe it, but it doesn't feel right" Guest_PhoebeKnightwalker has joined the chat ' Guest_PhoebeKnightwalker:' -she storms into the hall. For years, she has been searching for the little wench and finally she found her. She blows the door off it's handle and yell her challenge- "SIF GREENLEAF! We have unfinished business!" -she sees the people at the bar and sprints towards it- Greenleaf102: -Sif hears her name and turns white as a sheet. This moment she has been dreading. She freezes- "No.... this.. this can't be true...." KuroHasu: -after hearing a loud noice and the door blowing off he jumps in front of the bar facing the stranger- "Who are you. En why are you attacking." -he see's the strangers face as his eyes get bigger while realizing who this can be 'cause of all the reasearch he has done for Sif- xPhoebeDrOnyx: '-She turns around as she tries not to fall off her chair blinking her eyes a few times. Does she see that right? Quickly she looks around where everyone is hiding, if this could be a practical joke.- ' Guest_PhoebeKnightwalker: '''-She notices the tall guy (the guildmaster she presumes) facing her. Running towards him, she requips her armor and her lance at the same time and she dissapears. She turns up behind him and slams him in his neck- '''KuroHasu: -He blinks a few times with his eyes as she caught him off guard. Then he gets slammed in his neck at the right point as he falls on the ground and goes knock out- Greenleaf102: '''-Sif can't move. She sees the figure from her nightmare come to life and hit the guildmaster, the one person of whom she was sure he could protect the entire guild- '''KuroHasu: -he wakes up a bit as he says "sorry" while looking at sif and phoebe, then tries to get back up- Guest_PhoebeKnightwalker: -she hooks the tip of her lance in the collar of his coat and gives it a swing. She launches him over the bar and into the wall with the mission board- "Na-ah, down boy!" -she smirks evilly- xPhoebeDrOnyx: -Phoebe regains her sanity for a little and unlocks the daggers behind her as she slowly stands up looking directly at the one that looks like her and she tilts her head getting in attacking possition- "Who the hell do you think you are and how can you think you have the right to barge in here and threaten this guild this home. Do you really think you can walk away with threatning the members of this guild. If you think you can lay a finger on them you re terribly wrong" KuroHasu: -he gets launched over the bar and into the wall where the mission board was. Then falls on the ground going knock out- Guest_PhoebeKnightwalker: -She looks at her look-a-like and laughs- "Think I can walk away? I know I can! And that's what I'm going to do. With her" -she points at Sif. She looks at the daggers on the hips and shows that she has them too- "Don't think YOU can play any tricks, little Phoebe Scarlet, because I happen to know every little trick your grandmother knows" -She laughs- Greenleaf102: -Sif sees the guildmaster get thrown like a ragdoll and notices she is coming for her. She unfreezes- "Stop it! Don't hurt my family! I will not have this happening!" -She starts channeling her powers in her lacrima, ready to launch the divine angel knight- ' xPhoebeDrOnyx:' -She smirks as she looks at her double and shakes her head.- You might have the same powers but do you even think you can get away of here that easily. I wont let you take Sif away, over my dead cold body which you ll never see as I will be the one standing on top of your knocked out body and we will all be there to watch you being taken away by the officers. -She chuckles as she keeps watch of her double.- "Bring it" KuroHasu: -a bit of blood runs down his head cause of the smash into the wall, still knocked out and unable to move- Guest_PhoebeKnightwalker: -She notices Sif channeling her powers. She can't have that. She requips her lance to a thunder one and shoots a lighting beam directly at the lacrima. Since she is from edolas, she knows sif can't use her power without it. She looks at Phoebe with a evil smirk while she summons a ring of swords- "Aww look at that. Dragon Tail Guild wants to play. Let me introduce myself formally. I am Phoebe Knightwalker, granddaughter of Erza Knightwalker and member of the Grimm's Reaper guild. I have witnessed both erza's and have mastered both their magic. I am an S-class mage, so if the lil' kids wanna play, bring it on!" -she launches her attack- "Heavens Wheel: Blumenblatt!- '- and then the imvu server crashed and didnt work-' TO BE CONTINUED!!!